Family Matters
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Reid and Richie have an announcement to tell there Hall of Fame fathers Ric Flair and Ricky Steamboat. Shane sneaks into the Impact Zone with the help of Jeff and meets someone he can't take his eyes off. Slash


Richie turned off the car as they stopped in front of his fathers home to tell him the news. Reid his boyfriend is by his side being as supportive as he could even with the panicking man next to him. Proof of that is how hard Richie is squeezing his hand.

"Babe will you relax please," he said soothing him with his empty hand.

"I can't this is big Reid. This is life changing I can't do this. I can't," he said as he went to try to start the car up. Reid grabbed his hand squeezed it and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Babe we've talked about it okay. It's going to be alright," he told him as he rubbed circles on his hand to try to calm him down. "And besides you asked me and you're not getting out this that easily." he smiled.

"I know, I know and I don't want to get out of it, It's just my Dad,"

"Yeah I know man your dad and his values, Look I know you're dad and he loves you and he's gonna be by you're side no matter what. Plus Ricky adores me and my dad is here too so there's that". Reid gave a confident smile. "You don't see me hyperventilating over it."

"I am not hyperventilating," Richie said as he then preceded to breath heavier which caused Reid to giggle.

"Look will you just calm down," he told the older man as he was breathing heavily.

"Okay I'm trying it's just so scary," he told the younger man as he reiterated things that Reid already knew.

Reid who wanted to reassure his boyfriend just grabbed him face a planted a big kiss on him.

"Okay are you okay now," he said smiling and thinking he should of just started with the kiss it would of saved them a few minutes. Reid's father the legendary Ric Flair was going to be here too and he wasn't going into a frenzy. But he knew his dad wasn't like Richie's. Reid knew that Ricky Steamboat could be "wound tight" at times. He has known Ricky to have this strong stand on values and morals but should all that matter when Reid has known the man his whole life.

They got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk up to Ricky's home and they rang the doorbell. This was a huge step an they were that much closer. The best part of this is when this was done they wouldn't have to do it again;

The door opened and Richie forced a smile.

"Hey Dad,"

* * *

><p>"Shane, are you sure this a good idea," said a very worried Jeff Hardy as they stood in the restroom.<p>

The reason Jeff was worried was because Shane Mcmahon was sneaking into Impact. It terrified Jeff as he was already on thin ice since everything that happened at Turning Point. Shane and Jeff had been good friends when they had been in WWE but both are npw no longer with the company, yet they keep in contact with each other. Shane called and said he wanted to come to Impact which was something that just wasn't done seeing as how he was the rival's son. But Shane had been adamant to do so as he really wanted to see Impact and visit Jeff,

"Yeah I'm positive." he said as he adjusted his hat and sunglasses in the mirror. " No one's going to recognize me now,"

Jeff looked the older man over.

"Are you sure Shane because I recognize you,"

"Nonsense and you only recognize me because you know I'm me. And don't call me Shane remember my names Brandon and I'm your cousin,"

"You mean like you're middle name Shane I don't think that's all that original."

"Shush, I am Brandon now," he said as he walked out of the restroom.

"Whatever," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes as he followed. _And they say I'm weird._

"So far so good," said Shane who was disguised as Brandon.

"Hey Jeff, Hey Shane," said the the passing form of Rob Van Dam. He did a double take and turned around,

"Hey Shane are you like with TNA now too. If you are that would be so cool," he said with a huge smile.

"Shush. person I am not this Shane you speak of I am Brandon and I am Jeff's cousin from Cameron. Shane/Brandon said as he tried to push his hat down further.

"No you're not you're Shane," the mellow man said as he pulled off the hat and sunglasses.

"Give me those back!."

"Fine," Rob said forfeiting the articles back to Shane as he went off in the direction of the catering table.

Jeff looked at Shane ready to bust up laughing at Shane's failed attempt at a guise.

"Do not start," he said getting back into 'disguise'

"Okay then Brandon. Look I have to get ready for my match okay will be okay not to get into any trouble while I'm gone.

"I am not a child Jeff, I'm older than you actually and I'm totally capable of behaving around here."

Jeff just smiled and gave another eye roll at his friend as he went to get ready for his match later on tonight.

Shane got bored just standing around after a couple of minutes so he just walked over to catering hoping that Rob wouldn't be there to blow his elaborate cover.

He walked over and too his relief not spotting Rob so he focused on the food and started piling it together on a plate. His mouth started to water at the thought of all the spaghetti, sandwiches, fruits, and pie he had put on his plate. When he was done he turned around to go and grab a drink but instead he bumped into another body effectively spilling all of his food on the person in question.


End file.
